Adamant Victory Marlo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40976 |no = 1683 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 26, 38, 50, 77, 81, 85 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 12, 16, 20, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 26, 29, 38, 41, 50, 53, 77, 81, 85, 89 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 15, 17, 13, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 26, 29, 32, 38, 41, 44, 50, 53, 77, 81, 85, 89 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 12, 14, 11, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 77, 81, 85, 89, 92, 95 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 6, 6, 5, 6, 7, 9, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Marlo was a disciple to the Sealed God: a prized assassin with a record of sinister deeds. Marlo's skill in ending her targets without fail won her the Sealed God's trust, and she was sent to finish the survivors of the 12 Guardians of the Gods. Although details on Marlo are scarce, the shape of her weapons leads many to suppose they have otherworldly origins. After succeeding in assassinating the swordswoman of the 12 Guardians of the Gods, Marlo made for the Sama Kingdom. There, she attempted to assassinate the final Guardian, but the results of this encounter remain unknown. |summon = Even as you aim to bind me with this magic, do not forget: my heart will always be with Lord Lucius. |fusion = So this is Fusion... A terrifying technique. It makes power so readily available. |evolution = |hp_base = 5040 |atk_base = 2462 |def_base = 1989 |rec_base = 1706 |hp_lord = 7187 |atk_lord = 3332 |def_lord = 2696 |rec_lord = 2304 |hp_anima = 8079 |rec_anima = 2066 |atk_breaker = 3570 |def_breaker = 2458 |def_guardian = 2934 |rec_guardian = 2185 |def_oracle = 2577 |rec_oracle = 2661 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Murderer's Gouge |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, considerably boosts critical damage & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 125% Crit & 30% efficacy |bb = Black Blade: Sturger M7 |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = Fills 6 BC, 160% Atk & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Ascendant Skill |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC, 160% Atk, 60% Crit & 30% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Swift Reaping |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 60% Crit, 200% Def to Atk & 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Sealed God's Assassin |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge & negates all status ailments |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 40977 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Thunder Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Marlo1 }}